SHAK
by Poonum
Summary: IT's Over for me..U leave me otherwise I will leave Everything now..


**SHAK**

**"**_**Maine kaha main tuma nahin janta..main kssi ko nahin janta…Jayo yahen saa..kyun aye jata ho bar bar yahen.."** The person screamed at top of his voice..but the next person was not looking convinced with these words of him..he moves forward and holds his hand and said with most confident and full of anger voice ever…_

Person (_with red eyes): _Ayon gaa..Aik bar nahin bar bar ayon gaa main yahen..Smjha…

_The first person jerks his hand away so harshly that his harshness sounds in that silence…he harshly replies him at top of his voice.._

1st Person: Jayo…dor chala jayo mujsa..(_he pushes him away) _Hath mat lagana muja…(_2__nd__ person shocked)_ kah kah kar thak chukka hoon main tuma nai janta..(_he holds his bandaged head with both of his hands and screams with pain and tired tone)_ pher kyun aye jata ho muja tang karna..(_looks at him) _Main tang aye chukka hoon tum sab saa..Sab chalay gaya..Par tum peecha nahin chorta..kyun aye jata ho bar bar…chor do mera peecha tum…(_his tone was painful) _chor do..

2nd Person (_harsh tone)_: nai choron gaa..(_He comes near to him) _Yah sath chorna ka liya hath nahin pakra tha maine tumara..Smjha..? Tum tang paro yah kuch bhi kaho..nahin jayon gaa main yahen saa..tuma zarorat hai meri…

1st Person: Shut Up…(_he screams at top of his voice) _Just Shut up and Get Lost…(_he pointed towards the door) _I m tried with u…Just Get lost from here…

_Tears comes in next person eyes..he moves forward and asked in painful tone…_

2nd Person: Kyun kar raha ho tum yah sab..haan..? malom haina muja kitna dukh hota hai jab tum mera sath asa pesh ata ho..? Kasa mehsos hota hai muja jab tum muja..Muja pehchana saa inkar karta ho..Yun cheekta ho chillata ho…Kasa lagta hai muja…jant hon tum? Kyun karta ho mera sath asa..? Haan..?

1st Person (_holds his head and looks at him with red eyes): _Kaha naa tuma nahin pehchanta main..Kaha naa nai janta aur naa he janana chata hoon..Pher kyun peecha nai chor data mera…

2nd Person: Jhoot bolta ho tum…(_1__st__ person shocked) _Janta ho tum..Sab janta ho..(_tears falls down from his eyes) _tumari inn ankhon mein saf saf dikhta hain Pehchan ka rang..(_pointing towards his eyes) _nai bol saktien tumari yah ankhen jhoot ajj bhi mujsa..(_1__st__ person moves his gaze away) _Kye mila gaa tuma yah Yaadasht chala jana wala jhoot bool kar Abhi…?

_Abhijeet looks at him..Daya added in painful tone…_

Daya (_folds his both hands): _Mahf kr daa yaar..Mana galti ho gayi..Ab Mahf bhi kar daa…Nai jeeya jata mujsa asa..tuja iss haal mein nai dhak sakta main… (_Pleading) _aik bar bol daa yar ka tu muja pehchanta hai..sirf aik bar…

_Abhijeet looks at him..his teary eyes..He starts taking steps towards him slowly..where Daya was still looking towards him with tears and Big Hope sign in his eyes…Abhijeet comes really close to him..looks into his eyes..Holds his hand…A shine appears in Daya's eyes..his heart was boncing…But Next moment shut his signs completely due to great shock..When Abhijeet tighten his grip on his hand and just pushes him and throws him out from the room and closes the room door hardly…Daya runs towards the door and starts beating it hardly…_

Daya (_screaming): _Abhi tum yah nahin kar sakta…Suna tuma na tum yah nahin kar sakta.. darwaza kholo..'(_he was continually beating the door) _kholo darwaza Abhijeet…Main janta hoon tum jhoot bol raha ho..Sab janta ho tum..Pehchanta ho..Kholo Darwaza..Abhi...? main asa nai jayon gaa yahen saa..

_Nurse and ward boys comes towards him in tension…_

WB (_to Daya in tension): _Sir yah app naa kye kiya Haan..? hum naa app ko mana kiya tha un saa zyada dar baat mat kijiya..Aik tu zaberdasti gaya unka pas aur ab yah...ab uno naa kud ko band kar liya hai room mein..Hum kasa darwaza kholwayen gaa..? (_He comes forward and knocks the door) _Sir plz darwaza khooliya..dakiya hum hain Muna..hospital sa aya hain..Sir plz..sab jaa chukka hain.. (_looking at Daya) _Sir plz darwaza kholiya…Sir..?

Abhijeet (_screams): _Chala jayo…sab jayo..main nahin peehchanta kssi ko..dafa ho jayo sab ka sab…Jayo…chor do mera peecha..kyun nai jata sab..

Daya (_angry shout): _Jhoot bolta ho tum Abhijeet…Jhoot…Natak kar raha ho..Aur yah main sabit kar ka rahon gaa Abhi…tum mujsa asa jhoot nai bol sakta..

Nurse (_to Daya): _Sir plz jayia yahen saa.. App kyun huma majbor kar raha hain…

_Here Abhijeet continually screaming as…_

Abhijeet (_screaming n shouting)_: Jayo..Jayo yahen saa..Plz Akala rahna do muja...main nai janta tum sab ko..jayo..chala jayo sab…

_Daya turns to move with same confident and angry tone as.._

Daya: Jhoot…sirf jhoot… _Someone holds his hand and takes him outside…_

Man (_angrily): _Yah kye kar raha ho tum..? Mana kiya tha naa tuma yahen ana saa..(_pointing towards inside) _isska pas..?

Daya (_too replies him in angry tone): _Tu aur kahan jayon sir..? Jhoot bol raha hai wo..Jhoot…Nazer nai ata app sab ko..? Par main Pagal nai hoon..Yaadasht nai gayi usski..Sab yaad hai ussay..Natak kar raha hai wo.. Jhoot bolta hai wo…

ACP (_tired tone): _Bas kar do Daya..bas kar do.. Wo asa kyun kara ga..? _And he stops after seeing angry and fixed gaze of Daya.._

Daya (_complaining tone): _Kyun..? (_he smiles painfully) _Yah Sawal maine app saa tu nai sunana ka socha tha sir..Kitni jaldi bhool jata hain app.. (_ACP moves his embarrassed gaze away) _Kye kaha tha hum naa uss saa? Kahan nikala gaa wo apna Gusa..? (_Added in frustrated tone) _Hum saa dor jana ka liya kar raha hai wo yah sab kuch..Itni nafrat karta hai ab wo hum saa.. (_in pain and shocking tone) _Uss ka chona mein..Uski nazron mein koi izzat..koi pyaar nai beecha ab humara liya.. Tang aye chukka hai wo iss sab saa.. Badla laa raha hai wo hum sab sa..

ACP: Daya yah sirf Shak hai tumara..Pehla he aik bar shak kar chukka hain hum...

Daya: Aur ussi Shak ki sazza daa raha hai wo huma… (_he clears his wet eyes and added with __full confidence voice as) _wo Jhoot bol raha hai Sir..Muja iss baat ka yaqeen hai.. Aur yah main Sabit kar ka rahon gaa..Har keemat par.._And he left the place witn same angry, hurt and embarrassed heart…Leaving helpless ACP at his place..who jerks his head and went inside where Nurse and WB still beating Abhijeet's room door..and after seeing ACP they moves aside with.._

Nurse: Kudi jab darwaza khoolen gaa tabi khoolen gaa..warna kssi ki sunana wala nahin…

_ACP looks towards the door with tears and helplessness..Where a Voice echoed in his ears as.._

"_**Ajj App mujh par shak kar raha haina Sir..Par jis din yah Shak Sirf Shak sabit ho jaya gaa naa Sir..Uss din bht pashtayen agg app sab..App sab..Kssi ko mahf nahin karon main..Kssi ko bhi nahin..bs bht ho gaya..tang aye chukka hoon mein iss roz roz ka shak saa.."**_

ACP (_taking Sigh): _Sach ho yah jhoot Daya..Abhijeet ko tu hum koh he chukka hain..Wo huma humesha ki taran mahf nahin kara gaa kabhi..Nai kara gaa…

_And he went out from there quietly…Where Abhijeet was sitting just next to the closed door with close eyes…he opens his eyes and tears falls down from his eyes which were full of anger..He clears his tears harshly nd pain and anger was clearly visible on his face…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE**:

Soumi My Dear Guest look I can never writer more fast then this…I Just wrote it in 25 mins...Lol ..I hope now u r not angry..And will like it.. And Yap check PM and plz plz reply me.. Or at least tell me Acha laga tu continue karon..And Plz abi narazgi khtam karo yaar.. Look start tu kar di naa..hmm?

_Other readers..I know it's not promising but this is for my friend..So chala gaa.. _Thanks for reading…


End file.
